Porky
Porky Swine 'was a Houseguest on Big Brother Canada 2 Porky was best known for being apart of the ''Twin Twist of BBCAN2. Where him and his brother Hammy switched places in the house back and forth until after the Week 2 Eviction when Porky officially entered the game as his own houseguest and got into a Showmance with current girlfriend and fellow houseguest Rosalina Cottontail forming the [[Porklina|"Porklina]]'' showmance on BBCAN2. Player History Big Brother Canada 2: Porky spent the first two weeks switching in and out of the house with his brother Hammy during the Twin Twist, after Porky and Hammy survived the pre jury phase Porky officially entered the house as his own separate houseguest on Week 3. since the Brothers knew they would always have each others back they formed a final two alliance called "Super Swine Bros". unfortunately their alliance didn't last long when Hammy was evicted the very same week Porky entered the house, when Hammy was evicted Porky ended up getting close to Rosalina and they quickly formed a showmance together called "Porklina". The very next week Porky knew he had all eyes on him when he was nominated by Week 4 HOH Emzotic, which lit the fire in him to go on and win the final ''Who Da Daddy Competition'' in which he decided to anonymously nominate Hoshi as the third nominee. Things were looking great for him when his showmance Rosalina pulled out the win during the Power of Veto Competition, ''as expected Rosalina used the ''POV on Porky to save him off the block which was able to buy him and her another week in the house together, sadly he wasn't able to get his WDD nominee Hoshi evicted that week, instead Lay was evicted but Porky didn't care who went home as long as he was off the block. On Week 5 Porky thought him and Rosalina were in the clear when Week 5 HOH Baka nominated Vanessa and Valerie for eviction, but tables quickly turned when Imani won the POV and saved her alliance member Vanessa of the block. That meant Baka had to name a replacement nominee and he set his sights on breaking up "Porklina" which led to Porky being nominated for the second and final week in a row, and on eviction night after Porky was evicted by a 5-1 vote where he placed 8th and became the 4th member of the Jury. Porky would later return on finale night as a member of the jury where he would cast his vote for Valerie to win Big Brother Canada 2. Player Bio Age: 22 Occupation: College Football Player / Student '3 adjectives to describe yourself? '''Athlete, Impulsive, Hot Headed '''What will be the hardest part about living in the BB House? '''The hardest part will be not being able to go play ball with my bros, but im sure i will meet some super cool new dudes in the house so i ain't worried bout a thing. '''Favorite past BBCAN Houseguest? '''I didn't really watch much of last season, but i really was digging that Butter dude, he seemed like a guy i would so be down to party with as either version of himself! Too bad he wasn't in the house for long because he seemed awesome! '''Do you have a strategy for winning the game? '''My strategy will to be become good buds with everyone and form a strong alliance filled with strong competitors where we can comp beast our way till the end and then BAM! back stab them and take the 1st place prize!! Post BBCAN2 * Porky and Rosalina are still going strong and are touring Europe together with Hammy * Porky has his own football jerseys that his college is selling on their website Trivia * Porky and Rosalina formed the first showmance in ''Big Brother Canada history * Porky and Hammy are the only set of Male Twins in any of the three series Category:BBCAN Category:Males Category:Pigs Category:Contestants Category:Big Brother Category:Big Brother Canada Category:Big Brother Canada 2 Category:Farm Animals Category:Jury